Wedding Cake
by Yumi Reitenshi
Summary: well i was bored and hungry so i thought of this one-shot clotifa all the way, happy valentines day!


Well something came and told me to write a one-shot (hmm post valentine trauma eh?) anyhoo I think I'll try it out any way. Flame me if ya want I honestly don't care right about now.

wedding cakes

For once in a very long time, Edge was calm. No bullets were flying through the air. No crazy maniacs jumping off of building and trying to kill presidents, and, of course. No glowing people trying to shoot off peoples heads. This was proof that the world was normal once again. Well for now. (that is if our great gods of Square enix doesn't come up with another final fantasy7 game (even though I hope so.))

Now our story starts off at the seventh heaven. Valentines day was coming up quickly and many singles started to hang out there since no one wanted to be alone on that special day. Tifa let the Marlene and Denzel decorate the bar with hearts in the windows and frilly pink ropes around the bars edge. They were going to add pink balloons on the chairs but the two got into a fight that ended with high squeaky voices and bad spiky hair that almost resembled Clouds.

When the clock stroked 10, Tifa sent the two to bed.

"but Tifaaaa, I'm not tired" Marlene whined, the tiredness seeped into her whine, making it sound more like a yawn.

Tifa smiled at the little one and tucked her into bed " I know I know but you want valentines day to come faster don't you?"

"yeah" Denzel whispered. His head buried under the pillows. He really wanted sleep. Today was a long day since Cloud wasn't around to help out like he usually did now a

days. He had to go out on a delivery and wasn't going to be back until late.

Tifa giggled to herself as she smoothed out his hair. "well if you guys go to sleep now, I promise to make a big breakfast feast." that put a big smile on Marlene's face, "can we have strawberry pancakes and strawberry milk?" her smile became impossibly wider when Tifa nodded. She laid her head down back on the pillows and instantly fell asleep.

Tifa looked over to the other bed to tuck the boy in but he was already passed out. His head under the pillows and the covers drawn. She smiled and stood up from her kneeling position then walked to the door as quietly as she could, turning out the light she closed the door.

Tifa was just about to head to her room before the phone started to rang, sighing she headed downstairs to answer the damn thing…

About midnight Cloud sped through the streets. The sky became darker, greyer, threatening to rain but he paid it no heed. The only thing he cared about is getting home to a warm shower, good food and a bed. He stopped Fenrir in the driveway of the bar and swung off of it. Walking up to the door slowly he fingered his jacket for his keys, his fingers jammed into something hard in his pocket. It was Tifa's valentines day present. It was absolutely the best present for a woman he loved. Opening the door, he was hoping to spot his martial artist behind the bar yet she wasn't there and in it's space was a huge, white wedding cake.

"what the hell is this thing doing here?" Cloud closed the door behind him and walked over to the bar examining the desert. He knew he loved her half to death yet he didn't think Tifa would go that far! He heard her footsteps coming down the stairs and acted quickly. He pulled out the small box resting in his pocket and went down unto a kneeling position. Cloud took a deep breath and opened it to reveal a diamond ring.

Tifa stepped down to the last step and stopped. Kneeling in front of her was her long time love who just presented her with the one thing that would seal the deal forever. Her eyes were wide when he looked up at her. He smiled and whispered the four words her wanted to say since they were children.

"will you marry me?" Cloud whispered to her. She nodded slowly as he slipped the ring on her finger. With that, he carried her upstairs to show her how much he loved her…

The sun shown through the window and almost blinded Denzel in the eyes, he tossed and turned but there was no relief to the happy sun shining. Sighing he crawled out of bed and down stairs, staring him in the face. He tilted his head and wandered around the fluffy frosting thing. Something caught his eye and it was a note that Tifa wrote:

Bake a cake for the neighbor's wedding tomorrow.

-Author's note-

Heh I was bored with nothing else to do and I thought it would be cute, r&r if ya want

Yumi Reitenshi


End file.
